Brian de Palma
Brian De Palma est un réalisateur américain né le 11 septembre 1940 à Newark, New Jersey, États-Unis. Il est considéré par beaucoup comme le digne héritier d'Alfred Hitchcock tant pour la qualité de ses œuvres, le suspense, et sa maestria. Brian De Palma a su donner un nouveau souffle aux films de genre, particulièrement dans les domaines du suspense et du fantastique. Il n'hésite pas à afficher clairement ses influences, reprenant des thèmes voire des scènes de ses cinéastes préférés (Hitchcock principalement) en allant même jusqu'à les reproduire dans ses films : l'un des exemples les plus marquants est cette scène des Incorruptibles (The Untouchables 1987) où l'on trouve une allusion à la scène du landau du Cuirassé Potemkine (Sergueï Eisenstein). Le cinéma de De Palma allie outrance et virtuosité, revendiquant un lyrisme exacerbé, dont les dernières œuvres demeurent toutefois inégales. Parmi ses plus grands films, citons Phantom of the Paradise (1974), variation sur le thème de Faust mêlant avec virtuosité comédie musicale, drame psychologique et fantastique. Carrie au bal du diable|Carrie (1976), adaptation du Carrie (roman)|livre de Stephen King, est un modèle du genre horrifique et pousse à son paroxysme l'utilisation du split-screen, procédé filmique consistant à une séparation de l'écran pour proposer deux angles de vue différents dans un même espace. Pulsions (1980) rend hommage au Psychose d'Hitchcock, on retrouve aussi dans sa filmographie le grand film Scarface, avec le grand Al Pacino. Avec une particulière attention portée à la scène du meurtre de l'héroïne, sommet d'inventivité technique au service d'un voyeurisme morbide que l'on retrouvera dans le génial Body Double (1984), transposition de Fenêtre sur cour dans le milieu décadent et corrompu du cinéma de genre hollywoodien des années 1980. Ses dernières œuvres, souvent plus formelles et policées que les premières, demeurent néanmoins intéressantes ne serait-ce que pour la virtuosité de certaines séquences, à l'image de l'ouverture vertigineuse de Snake Eyes (1997), ou de la scène du meurtre de l'agent glace dans Le Dahlia Noir (2006), film tranquille et nostalgique d'un maître à la retraite. Avant d'être le compagnon de la chanteuse Elli Medeiros, il fut marié à l'actrice Nancy Allen qui joue dans plusieurs de ses films. Filmographie *1960 : Icarus, court métrage *1961 : 660124 : the story of an IBM card, court métrage *1962 : Wotan's wake, court métrage *1964 : Jennifer *1965 : Bridge that gap, court métrage *1966 : Show me a strong town and I'll show you a strong bank *1966 : The Responsive eye, court métrage documentaire *1966 : The Wedding party, en association avec Wilford Leach, film mettant en scène Jill Clayburgh, Charles Pfluger *1968 : Murder à la mode, avec Margo Norton, Andra Akers *1968 : Greetings, avec Robert De Niro, Jonathan Warden *1969 : Hi, Mom!, avec Robert De Niro (acteur)|Robert De Niro, Charles Durning *1970 : Get to know your rabbit, avec Tom Smothers, John Astin * 1970 : Dionysus in '69, en association avec Richard Schechner, métant en scène William Finley, William Shephard *1973 : Sœurs de sang (Sisters) avec Margot Kidder *1974 : Phantom of the Paradise (titre canadien : le Fantôme du paradis) avec Paul Williams, William Finley *1976 : Obsession avec Cliff Robertson, Geneviève Bujold *1976 : Carrie au bal du diable (Carrie) avec Sissy Spacek, Piper Laurie, Amy Irving *1978 : '' Furie'' (The Fury) avec Kirk Douglas, John Cassavetes, Amy Irving *1980 : Home movies avec Nancy Allen, Kirk Douglas *1980 : Pulsions (Dressed to kill) avec Michael Caine, Angie Dickinson *1981 : Blow out avec John Travolta, Nancy Allen *1983 : Scarface avec Al Pacino, Michelle Pfeiffer *1984 : Body Double avec Craig Wasson, Melanie Griffith *1986 : Mafia salad (Wise guys) avec Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo *1987 : Les Incorruptibles (The Untouchables) avec Kevin Costner, Sean Connery *1989 : Outrages (Casualties of war)'' avec Michael J. Fox, Sean Penn *1990 : Le Bûcher des vanités (The Bonfire of the Vanities) avec Tom Hanks, Bruce Willis, Melanie Griffith *1992 : L'Esprit de Caïn (Raising Cain) avec John Lithgow *1993 : L'Impasse (Carlito's Way) avec Al Pacino, Sean Penn *1996 : Mission : Impossible avec Tom Cruise, Jean Reno, Emmanuelle Béart *1998 : Snake Eyes avec Nicolas Cage, Gary Sinise *1999 : Mission to Mars avec Gary Sinise, Tim Robbins *2001 : Femme fatale avec Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, Antonio Banderas *2006 : Le Dahlia noir avec Josh Hartnett *2007 : Toyer De Palma, Brian